


settle down

by R612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R612/pseuds/R612
Summary: Jongin and Chanyeol are best friends that share more than the same interests with each other.





	settle down

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired as shit or whateva lol

Jongin was never one to settle down. He was young, attractive and had a lot going for him. His best friend Chanyeol however was the complete opposite; wanting to find the right person, fall in love and get married; all that sappy fairytale shit.

That was probably the only thing they couldn’t relate on; but in any other areas, they clicked.

They had the same interests; same mind—even their taste and sexuality were the same.

So honestly, the situation they found themselves in _technically_ wasn’t unwarranted. In fact, as they lied on the grass staring at the night sky—face and fists stinging in cuts and bruises from where they decked it out and fought each other for the very first time—they kind of were surprised it didn’t happen to them sooner.

What exactly happened, you ask?

Okay, well, so there was this boy; his name was Kyungsoo.

Cute. Short. Loveable but also very independent.

Maybe easy. Or rather, he was quite _free_ in every sense of the word.

He was kind of to blame for Jongin and Chanyeol battling it out at the park, but also not _really_.

He didn’t lie. He didn’t deceive. And while he didn’t know that Jongin and Chanyeol were best friends—let alone _knew_ each other—it was kind of a miracle the three of them didn’t find out that Kyungsoo was fucking them both.

Chanyeol was always home whenever Jongin went out with Kyungsoo and vice versa—and clothes starting missing and Kyungsoo started smelling like the other—but of course, neither Jongin or Chanyeol noticed because well, they also kind of smelled like each other too.

The signs were all there—but under the pretence of _it’s just a casual thing_ —neither of them questioned if Kyungsoo was seeing someone else. They knew it, but didn’t know it was their best friend.

“I think I’m falling in love with this guy,” Chanyeol had told Jongin. And Jongin was so happy for Chanyeol.

“I’m so glad you found someone,” Jongin had said. Chanyeol beamed like the sun.

“And hopefully the guy you’re with makes you change your mind about settling down,” Chanyeol casually said which did get Jongin thinking.

_Yeah, maybe. I might be almost there._

But duh, of course, both of the idiots were oblivious that they were thinking of the same guy.

And it never really occurred to each other that they tell the other his name—Kyungsoo was clear on keeping it casual, so they both supposed it was best to not exploit him just in case it really does just stay casual.

But that didn’t stop them from sharing explicit details of literally anything else about him.

“He’s really… good in bed.” Chanyeol sighed, covering his face as he blushed at the memory of Kyungsoo riding him into the bed every time they met and fucked. “His _ass_ , Jongin-ah…”

Jongin, not wanting to lose this brag contest, would counter, “Yeah? Well my guy is so flexible and light, I can bend him in half and fuck him so deep—” He shudders at the memory for effect.

And it would go on like that for a few more hours—the best friends bragging about Kyungsoo and his magical… well… _everything_.

So, this—whatever it is—went on for about two months. And as it reached the third, Kyungsoo… well, he kind of brushed them both off one date night. And it was a little unusual because the schedules—the perfectly calculated and unsuspected schedules—were suddenly disrupted.

“Oh, he cancelled on you?” Chanyeol asked Jongin one evening.

“Your guy cancelled on you too?” Jongin repeated the next night.

They didn’t suspect a thing.

“What a coincidence!” They ended up exclaiming.

Dumbasses.

Well, whatever, they decided to take the time off they would’ve spent with Kyungsoo with each other and hit the town. It had been a while for them, as best friends, to go out for drinks and have some fun together.

So they did that.

And maybe two clubs later and a few drinks in their system, they grew a little tipsy and found themselves in the fine dining restaurant district of Seoul.

It was quite busy for a Thursday night, and they managed to walk in a straight line as to not draw attention to themselves, when suddenly something—or rather— _someone_ caught Chanyeol’s eye.

“Oh my god, Jongin-ah,” Chanyeol grabbed his best friend by the arm and stopped him from walking.

“Ow—what?” Jongin groaned, looking at him.

“It’s him! It’s the guy! My guy!” He exclaimed excitedly, pointing across the road at a restaurant.

Jongin followed where Chanyeol was pointing and there, by the wall window, sat Kyungsoo alone at a two chair table, drinking white wine.

“Your guy…?” Jongin repeated, staring right at Kyungsoo’s profile. “I… also see my guy.”

“Eh? You do?” Chanyeol asked, “Which one is he?”

Jongin stepped away from Chanyeol and said, “The one… sitting by himself in the navy suit drinking wine…”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows, “But that’s—”

“Oh my god!” Jongin shouted with a laugh and a slap to his forehead. “Oh my god.”

“Jongin-ah… please tell me that’s not…”

Jongin broke out in hysterical laughter, “Chanyeol-ah, oh my god! Oh my god, your guy’s name is Kyungsoo, right?” He asked and Chanyeol gritted his teeth.

“You…” Chanyeol breathed out, not finding the situation as funny as Jongin apparently was. “You slept with—you’ve been… with..?”

Jongin composed himself with a deep breath, “We’ve been fucking the same guy, Chanyeol—”

Jongin couldn’t finish his sentence—Chanyeol had punched him right in the face.

And so they fought—Chanyeol screaming and shouting profanities and Jongin fighting back because he just got punched.

They grapple and slapped and kicked and rolled in the grass by the park that neared the footpath they were on until they ran out of breath and their throats grew dry from all the shouting.

Then they just lied there in the grass, staring up at the sky.

“So much for bros before hoes, huh.” Jongin coughed out after a moment of silence.

“He’s not a hoe.” Chanyeol muttered.

“Who knows how many dicks have been in him cuz it damn well can’t be just yours and mine—”

“I don’t _care_ , oh my fucking god, just shut up.”

Jongin didn’t shut up, he continued, “Hey, sorry for having sex with him and saying this and that,”

Chanyeol groaned, recollecting all the times Jongin spoke about… well, _their_ guy and the things he did to him. He shivered and felt a little sick in his stomach.

Jongin watched his friend and his pained expression before thinking in his head and how he feels about the situation.

_Of course he was too good to be true._ But strangely enough, he wasn’t upset at the fact that Kyungsoo was also seeing his best friend.

Maybe more upset of the fact that if it _did_ come down to it, Kyungsoo would choose Chanyeol over him. And no matter how Jongin asserted himself, he could never win against Chanyeol—a family orientated man who’s got a strong willpower and immeasurable talent.

“I’ll give up.” Chanyeol suddenly said, breaking Jongin’s train of thought.

“Huh?”

Chanyeol sighed. “If it came down to it and Kyungsoo decided he wants to be with you over me then… then for you… I’ll give up.”

Jongin sat up and looked down at his friend. “B-but… you told me you’re falling in love with him?”

Chanyeol palmed his eyes and rubbed them in frustration. “I know,” he whined, “But how I feel means _jackshit_ if it’s _you_ he wants to be with.”

Jongin snorted, “ _Him_? Choose _me_? Over _you_? _Please_.”

Chanyeol removed his hands and stared up at his friend. “What’s that mean?”

Jongin sighed, gesturing at Chanyeol, “Like I can compete with you, Mr. Flawless.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and sat up. “I’m anything _but_.”

“Alright, stay modest then.” Jongin said. Chanyeol shook his head, now assessing his injuries in the moonlight. “So… what do we do now?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Doubt you’d wanna still see him knowing I’ve been seeing him too, right?” Jongin clarified.

Chanyeol laughed at that. “I’m oddly okay with knowing he was fucking around with someone else… but not anymore now that yeah, it’s my best fucking friend. It feels weird.”

“Right?”

“Yeah.”

“Unless…” Jongin began suggestively, nudging Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol rose an eyebrow before getting what Jongin was suggesting.

“You _really_ want our friendship to go there?” Chanyeol asked pointedly.

“If I’m gonna do a threesome for the first time, why not with my best bro?” Jongin shrugged.

“That’s fucking weird,” Chanyeol laughed though, deciding to entertain the idea in the back of his head.

“So, wanna wait for him to call?” Jongin asked, heaving himself up to his feet and dragging Chanyeol up with him.

“Yeah, okay.” He said, silently agreeing that however he felt whenever Kyungsoo called either one of them, he’d see how he felt about a threesome coming true.

Little did they know, Kyungsoo’s call would never come.

Because at the restaurant that Chanyeol and Jongin found him at, he was waiting for his _boyfriend_  Yifan of five _years_ to arrive.

There, he would answer _yes_ to Yifan when the Chinese man proposed to him. 

 


End file.
